As global demand for data exchange has grown, so does a size and load placed on a server. As such, servers generate exponentially more power thus producing more heat. Liquid cooling may be used to keep the server and/or computing components within permissible operating temperature limits. Keeping components within the permissible operating temperature limits prevents degradation and downtime of the components and/or server system.